Reincarnated For You
by imaklutz
Summary: 'The smell of summer grass, white clouds with the slight breeze. No matter how many years pass, I am still alone.' Just when Kuroda thought that he will be alone forever, he's given another chance to be with the person he loves, "Maybe in another life."
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write a story about Hybrid Child, but with a little twist ;)**

 **As you noticed from the title, and that this is a crossover.**

 **...I cried so hard, I think my heart broke.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the story, it took me a lot of time to come up with. Honestly.**

 **I Do Not Own _Hybrid Child_! Or _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_**

* * *

 **NOTICE:** _T_ _he characters may seem OOC, and the second part of the story (when the characters switch) is very similar to the anime but is slightly different._

* * *

 _In some sense, they are like mirrors. Neither machines nor dolls, reflecting the love that they receive from their owner, they grow up._

* * *

 **Kuroda P.O.V.**

It's a doll that'll grow up to become like a human if you give it love. I've set it up to be that way.

That's what I always say to those who question my creation.

Several years had already passed, I've sold several Hybrids and yet I'm still alone. No matter how much I try to recreate Tsukishima, Nothing and no one can ever replace him.

All these time, the words I couldn't tell him before he left me, suddenly turned me into someone full of regrets.

He passed away and suddenly those feelings, those unknown, indescribable feelings suddenly became clear to me.

These feeling called, love.

But it's too late, it doesn't matter how loud I scream. It doesn't matter how hard I cry, It doesn't matter how many times I try and re -live our memories. It doesn't matter if I recreate him using my dolls. I could never have him back.

I'm growing old, and everyday I could feel my life slowly getting weaker. I haven't spent my years living inside a house full of dolls made from loneliness and a pinch of hope to bring back a little bit of the past.

I have spent my years pouring my loneliness and sadness by creating dolls that gives others their happiness and pleasure. The kind that I've never had.

XXX

One day, I woke up on the cold floor, being watched by several Hybrids. Their gazes reminded me so much of Tsukishima. They were warm, comfortable and full of passion and emotion.

I've set it up to be that way.

I felt my heart beat slow down, my vision was getting darker, I was alone again, and that fact suddenly made me break down into tears. Just like everyday.

At the corner of the room, before I let my eyes drop from being so tired, I saw one of my dolls, its eyes melting me, I felt warm and comfortable, almost ready to let go. For once I smiled, my tears stopped, that familiar face never failed to make my heart skip a beat, "I must be old." I chuckled.

It was silent, so silent that I thought I heard him say my name once more, "Tsukishima..."

I let my eyes drop. Everything was dark and empty. Nothing new.

Suddenly, I felt cold, tiny, soft petals land on my face gently. I slowly opened my eyes and cherry blossoms filled the room.

"Is this what heaven looks like?" I whispered in disbelief.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw cherry blossoms together." a familiar voice exclaimed.

I looked beside me, my eyes widened, my heart stopped for a second and I couldn't form any words.

"Idiot! It looks like you've seen a ghost...uh..oh hahahaha!" Tsukishima laughed loudly. To me it sounded like an angel singing.

The cherry blossoms seems to fall perfectly on Tsukishima, I was speechless. All my bottled up emotions seemed to pour out, but the only thing I could do was pull him into my arms and hold him tightly, like my life depended on it.

Hoping that my actions would be loud enough for him to understand how I felt about him.

"O-oy Kuroda!" Tsukishima hesitantley wrapped his arms around me.

"Tsukishima..." I cried, chanting his name like a spell, "Tsukishima...Tsukishima..."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were as peaceful as before?" he whispered "Wouldn't it be nice to go back, when we were happy together?"

Just when I was about to say something, Tsukishima started to fade, he looked almost transparent. He gently moved away from my embrace and smiled at me for one last time before he disappeared.

"Maybe in another life."

XXX

I was woken up by a loud knock on my door, "Masamune! Oy Masamune!"

* * *

 **A little cliffhanger for ya! XD So that's just the beginning, I apologize for the mistakes.**

 **Tell me what you think about it, cause it would really help me a lot if you told me.**

 **Also shout out to : _Taisho No Kagome_** **for translating some of my work. I'll put a link to it once it's done and published. Thank you again, I never really thought someone would be interested in my work.**

 **So, there's more to come, I wanted this to be short, bu then I thought that I want this to be a bit more than just a one shot.**

 **I'm really looking forward to this, thank you reading, I really appreciate all of you guys, even if it's just a simple review, or you just reading my work. I'm satisfied.**

 **Love you guys, and till the next Chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

 **I hope you liked the previous chapter, anyways I hope you enjoy this one too.**

 _ **I Do Not Own Hybrid Child or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**_

* * *

 _"Tsukishima..." I cried, chanting his name like a spell, "Tsukishima...Tsukishima..."_

 _"Wouldn't it be nice if we were as peaceful as before?" he whispered "Wouldn't it be nice to go back, when we were happy together?"_

 _Just when I was about to say something, Tsukishima started to fade, he looked almost transparent. He gently moved away from my embrace and smiled at me for one last time before he disappeared._

 _"Maybe in another life."_

 _XXX_

 _I was woken up by a loud knock on my door, "Masamune! Oy Masamune!"_

* * *

 **Takano P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to get used to the light, I looked around me and slowly stood up. Memories of my dream quickly flashed before my eyes.

The knocking became louder, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Tsk! Okay just wait!" I scratched my head in annoyance.

My head aches and I feel like I just remembered something important and forgotten in a very long time.

I made my way to the entrance door and opened it, I was greeted by a grumpy Yokozawa.

"What took you so long?!" Yokozawa barged in "You're gonna be late!"

"Tsk." I groaned as I put on a sweater and grabbed my things, not bothering to comb my hair or do anything hygienic. There's no time "I'm going, I'm going!"

We both went out and got into the elevator.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked staring at the elevator doors.

"To wake you up of course, I can't have you late." Yokozawa replied, I could tell he's irritated, "and plus I don't want you getting distracted early in the morning cause of someone."

I could feel him roll his eyes at the end of that sentence. "Huh?! I'm not distracted!"

"Whatever let's just go!"

We got off the elevator and called a taxi to take us to work.

 _XXX_

After work, I went to the library to return some books. And as I was walking, I can't help but think about that dream.

I was happy, the atmosphere was comfortable. There were cherry blossoms everywhere. Just when you thought it was perfect enough, it got better. Someone was with me, someone who made me uneasy but happy and comfortable, made my heart stop and made me lose my breathe. Someone who left me speechless and break into tears.

He felt familiar, I heard his voice, but I couldn't see his face, it was all blurry to me. Hell I can't even remember what really happened in that dream.

But those feelings I felt, no one has ever made me feel that way expect for, "Onodera?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Onodera's footsteps coming up the stairs.

He stopped, we were frozen, our eyes met. We seemed connected. "Takano-san? What're you doing here?" he raised a brow.

"What am _I_ doing here? question is, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked not taking my eyes off him as he looks away, he's flushed "Are you following me?" I teased.

"Wha- n-no!" he clenched the books he was carrying, "I'll just return these books some other day. Goodbye." He looked down, turned away and quickly ran away from me.

I panicked, I felt like something important was drifting away from me. Again. I felt like, If I don't catch up to him. I lose him.

I quickly ran after him, not caring if I'm gonna slip. I have to catch him.

Onodera looked back his eyes wide, he heard my footsteps running after him. Once again, our eyes met, everything stopped and everything was in slow-motion.

I reached out to grab him, but it was too late.

My feet couldn't stop and as I was about to land on another step. I slipped.

Never did I take my eyes off of Onodera. I saw him drop his books to open his arms and catch me, I saw his feet getting ready to run closer towards me. I saw the panic on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth open to shout my name. I could sense that he was worried. I was happy even though I could probably bump my head on the edge of the step and die.

Everything happened so quickly and yet seemed to move in slow-motion. Just when I felt his fingertips touch my arm. It was too late, I slipped and pain shot through the back of my head. Just then I felt Onodera's arms wrapped around me.

All I could see was darkness, my eyes are probably closed.

I listened to the soothing sound of Onodera's voice shout my name over and over again like a spell.

"takano-san!" I felt warm tears drop on to my face. he does care. I listened to Onodera shout my name some more. It's weird how I like it, when it usually gives me head aches when he shouts. "I must be old." I thought and chuckled in my head.

and finally, I blocked out.

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the last.**

 **So, This story of mine, has less reviews than my other works, which is weird cause I actually was very very excited for this one. Anyways I'm happy with what I've got.**

 **See ya on the Next chapter!**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _ **Check out my new story on**_ **Wattpad** _ **it's called Love the Sinner, Hate the Sin | Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** **Here's the _last chapter_ for this story**

 _ **¡**_ ** _WARNING!_ This is _Yaoi_ (Male x Male) If you don't like it _GTFO!_**

 _ **I Do Not Own Hybrid Child or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**_

* * *

 **Previously |**

 _I listened to the soothing sound of Onodera's voice shout my name over and over again like a spell._

 _"Takano-san!" I felt warm tears drop on to my face. he does care. I listened to Onodera shout my name some more. It's weird how I like it, when it usually gives me head aches when he shouts. "I must be old." I thought and chuckled in my head._

 _and finally, I blocked out._

* * *

 **Kuroda P.O.V.**

I woke up and everything was dark, I slowly opened my eyes and tons and tons of memories flashed before my eyes before I could even blink.

My head started to throb and I couldn't hold back my tears.

The pain of being alone, the pain of regret. It's killing me. No matter what I do, I can't take back what already happened.

I'm stuck in the past and I can't let go.

Please. Please give me one more chance. Please I beg of you, give me on more life to be with the person I love.

 **Takano P.O.V.**

I was woken by footsteps walking towards me, I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times getting used to the brightness.

"Ah! Takano-san you're awake!"

I turned my head slightly to the right and saw Onodera kneeling beside me and smiling brightly in front of me.

"Onodera..." I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stood up from the floor ""I bought you to my room cause I couldn't get in to yours."

He laughed and scratched his head, "Oh yeah! You've been here all night, it's already nine in the morning. You must be hungry. Wait here, I'll go look for something to eat."

He continued to utter some more words as he made his way to the refrigerator. He's concerned about me and yet he doesn't listen to what I have to say.

I got up from his bed, my head still slightly throbbing. I didn't bother to look around his room even though I've always wanted to see it.

I walked towards the kitchen, here I found Onodera bending over looking for something inside the refrigerator.

He feels my presence and quickly stands up and closes the fridge, "Takano-san, you should rest some more, it's alright if you use my bed." he looked at me.

I quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, after putting our shoes on, I ignored his protests until we reached the parking lot. pushed him inside my car before I went inside and drove off.

"O-oy Takano-san! Are you insane?! Where are you taking me?!" he continued to shout. My ears are ringing.

"Takano-san!" he said, pronouncing every syllable in my name. I ignored him until we reached our destination.

I dragged him out of the car and lead him to a place where we could be alone without anyone interrupting. I stopped and let go of his wrists.

"Why'd you bring me to the park?!" Takano-san, say something!"

 _So annoying._

I grabbed his hips and pulled him close to me. He kept struggling and squirming.

 _So noisy._

He screamed his protest and tried to push me away, but my grip is stronger.

 _So irritating._

He stopped struggling and gave up. Panting hard, he finally loosened up.

 _He drives me crazy._

I gently grabbed his chin and slowly leaned closer to his lips. He froze, our lips met.

"W-wha?!" he pushed me away slightly, not enough to escape from my embrace, "Someone couldv'e seen us!"

"No one did." I whispered.

"Yeah, b-but what if-" he was blushing, his eyes avoiding my gaze.

I cut him off, "Tsukishima..."

"Huh?" he stopped and tensed. He's angry. "S-saying another m-mans name after y-you just k-kissed m-me. Y-you're-"

"I had a dream." I cut him off again.

"Huh?"

"You died." I quietly said "It was our previous life. We used to quarrel a lot, like now. You committed suicide, before I could even tell you how I truly felt about you."

Onodera listened to every word I said. he looked at me with wide eyes. _Does he remember?_

"After that I was miserable. Without you, I was full of regret and pain. I tried to re-create you but it was no use. I was lonely and broken. You were Tsukishima. And I begged to be given another chance to be with you. And this is it. Ritsu. the universe gave me another life to be with the person I love."

"Takano-san..." he mumbled as I rested my chin on his shoulder. Onodera wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I was so alone." I told him and I felt his grip tighten.

 _The smell of summer grass, white clouds with the slight breeze_ , I believe I was reincarnated "And because of you..." just to be with Onodera again.

"I'm no longer alone."

* * *

 **So that's it I hope you guys enjoyed it! I apologize for the mistakes. I know it probably sucked.**

 **Anyways, please pretty please Go check out my _Wattpad_ account | _Kezmess_ and my first story it's called _Love the Sinner, Hate the Sin_**

 **And follow my _Twitter_ account _: Kezvii_ so we can interact with eachother!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
